renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aertan llewellynn
.Aertan Llewellynn ''' '''Viscountess of Tenby, Baroness of Manorbier In the beginning Aertan had her home in Port Liarge, Ireland, where she has her barley field and Whiskey Distillery. Aertan came to Sussex to help her family with their ships. Upon her arrival she bought an apartment in Hastings and was made Captain of the 'Rose of Llewellynn' which she sailed to Dover then to Derby and back to Dover carrying a trader for the Mayor of Dover. On the 5th August 1459 tragedy struck Aertan and the whole Llewellynn Family. Two Battle Cogs of NNGO attacked Dover Harbour, 'Rose of Llewellynn' was sunk alongside 'The Revenge' as they fought to protect the port, worse came when NNGO sank 'The Azzura' at Hastings Harbour, the whole families livelihood was gone, they would have to start again from nothing. Aertan, along with her family, is now rebuilding the family fleet one ship at a time. In May of 1460 Aertan left Port Liarge for the last time, closing down her field and Whiskey Distillery and moved to Lewes, Sussex to be close with the rest of her family. She settled in quickly and soon sailed on several trade missions for the Sussex Council, for which she was awarded the Community Service medal by King Hezlog. The death of King Hezlog saw Aertan's elder sister, Molly Rose Llewellynn, become Queen of England, it was a time of great joy and pride for not just her, but the family as a whole, only to see her beloved sister struck down by some strange malady February 13,1461. Since Molly's passing Aertan was at a loss as to what she should do with herself, her life was without meaning, and she desperately sought purpose. She decided that Lewes was not where she was meant to be, so she moved to Hastings to live in 'Rose Cottage' Molly's home, at least here she felt that she was not gone and would never be forgotten. Then one night a ghostly presence appeared to her in a dream, it was Molly's spirit. It was then she knew she was not alone and her future became clear to her, she would honour her sisters memory by entering politics, so in November 1461 she nominated for Mayor of Hastings. And has since served several terms. She has been serving as Trade Minister of Sussex and promoting the counties growth. Her younger sister, Kazzia, came to Hastings, with her daughter Belle, to live. Soon Kazzia moved in with Aertan and the two have, as always gotten on well. In 1460 Aertan opened the doors to The Rose and Crown Tavern in Hastings. She is still sailing family ships and is a Senior Captain in Llewellynn Shipping Aertan Llewellynn is the third Sister of Six to Lyskard, Louis, Molly, Eoin, Louisa, Regina and Kazzia. Captain of 'Rose of Llewellynn' sunk 5th August 1459 by two NNGO Battle Cogs at Dover, Sussex. Captain of 'Pride of Llewellynn' Captain of 'BSC Neptunes Gaze' Crewman 'Queen Anne's Revenge' - Battle of the Celtic Sea Captain of the War Carrick 'Firebird' August 1460- Awarded Community Service Medal for aiding Sussex with overseas trade. 23 Nov, 1461 Elected Mayor of Hastings 7 January 1462 Became Trade Minister of Sussex (2 terms) Sheriff of Sussex 28 May 1462 Became Baroness of Manorbier Countess of Sussex National Trade Minister King Darien's Privy Council January 1463 - Promoted to Midshipman REN Joined Knights of England - Squire to Sir Baldar Viscountess of Tenby Awarded Navy Merit Medal Awarded Companion of the Order of Nordicorn 4th January, 1463 - Trade minister of Sussex Mayor of Hastings Harbor Master of Hastings